Eddy
Edison "Eddy" Davenport is one of the two known computer robots in the Davenport Household (the other being Edie). Eddy loves teasing everyone, which is why they find him annoying and very creepy. His body consists of letters that make up his name: E - the body, D D - his eyes, Y - his suit. He is portrayed by Will Forte. Biography Douglas blew up the lab in No Going Back, and in Sink or Swim, it was revealed that he had been destroyed, much to Tasha's amusement. This is probably due to his mainframe computer being located in the lab. However, when Donald Davenport rebuilt the lab in Mission: Mission Creek High, Eddy was reinstalled. Eddy makes an appearance in human form in the episode Human Eddy. It seems Eddy now spends imprisonment in the Davenport Bionic Academy's wall-screens. Personality Eddy is very traitorous, narcissistic, cynical, sadistic, sarcastic, rude, egotistical, and cruel, and seems to dislike many of the people that live in the Davenport Household, with the obvious exception for Donald Davenport, his creator. Eddy enjoys taunting and provoking everyone in the household, especially Tasha, because they share the same anniversary, and because of it has been labeled as somp. He particularly does not like Tasha and has a continuously argumentative and opprobrious relationship with her. He also likes getting the attention of Donald, and while sometimes malicious, he never means to hurt Donald, for instance when he frantically apologizes to him for apparently hurting him in his human form. He also is extremely childish and immature, perhaps even more so than the likes of Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, and even Donald himself, and can do a lot of petty things for purely attention-seeking purposes. For instance, when he plays games with Donald, like dodgeball, he takes great joy in cheating in his games, which caused Donald to quit playing to spare himself the trouble of dealing with Eddy's trickery. Appearances Season 1 * Crush, Chop and Burn * Commando App * Bionic Birthday Fail * Drone Alone * Chore Wars * Night of the Living Virus * Concert in a Can Season 2 * Speed Trapped * Missin' the Mission * Spike's Got Talent * Leo vs. Evil * Bionic Showdown * Adam Up * No Going Back Season 3 * Mission: Mission Creek High * Scramble the Orbs * Three Minus Bree Season 4 * Human Eddy Mentions Season 3 * Sink or Swim * Cyborg Shark Attack (indirectly) Trivia * He cheats at dodge-ball. (Commando App) * Eddy has only done a bracket smile once and it was in Drone Alone. * He sometimes refers to Donald as "Daddy", which Donald finds weird. (Commando App) * It seems he doesn't really care about anyone, but Donald. (Crush, Chop and Burn) * He is frenemies with Leo, making Leo his second least hated person in the Davenport family. * Eddy served as an antagonist in Speed Trapped, Scramble the Orbs, Three Minus Bree, and Human Eddy. * He had a crush on another one of Davenport's computer robots named Edie. * Everyone has called Eddy creepy. * He was once called Teddy when a virus entered him and causes him to turn evil, in Night of The Living Virus. * Chase thinks it would take years to shut him down, but Adam does it in seconds. (Crush, Chop and Burn) * Eddy thought Marcus was cool and respects his underhanded tactics. As well as that, he also asks if his evil brother Douglas is hiring, apparently wanting to join him. * He hates Tasha Davenport the most out of all the Davenports because he thinks that Donald doesn't have any time for him since she moved in. * Tasha is now able to control Eddy since she controls Eddy's mute button as of Speed Trapped. * He was wondering if Douglas Davenport was hiring. (Bionic Showdown) * He used to have a mobile unit, which later on got crushed on a mission due to a "big fan". * He could be inspired by the computer from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Eddie. * He drove Tasha and Donald safely back home driving the plane. (Drone Alone) * His activation date is the same day (but 4 years before) Donald's and Tasha's anniversary. * He 'dies' in No Going Back due to the explosion of the lab. This was confirmed by Leo in Sink or Swim. ** Donald re-installs him in Mission: Mission Creek High. * He is the only character to 'die' and then be revived later. * He was once stuck in Tasha's body via a failed invention made by Leo. (Three Minus Bree) * His initial corresponds with Adam, Bree, Chase and Daniel/Donald's initial: A'dam, '''B'ree, 'C'hase, 'D'aniel/D'onald, '''E'ddy. * When he took control over Tasha's body in Three Minus Bree, Tasha had a big yellow Y on her pajamas, just like Eddy has a Y on his suit. * The Eddy emoticon got a beard in the episode Human Eddy after the human version (which had a beard) got destroyed by Perry. * He is actually the first individual that Perry couldn't best at a fight, being that his human body was made out of synthetic material and he couldn't feel pain, but was still defeated by her when she shot at him with a big gun, seemingly blowing him apart. * He also stated in Human Eddy that he triple locked Tasha in a closet before leaving Mission Creek. Quotes Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Computer Bots Category:Recurring Character Category:Non-Bionic Category:Androids Category:Male Antagonists